A real day in the life of a hogwarts student
by sakurairo-maukoro
Summary: BEER! Now that I have your attention....It hasn't been long since the defeat of the dark lord Voldermort, and for the newest generations, it's off to school we go! Since the last generation was much too good to mess with here are the average school days


_Yodeo, _

_'tis Thatch, well Kisa you've inspired me, that you have. This is what I thought would've happened if we were in Hogwarts, granted, it won't be long, it is just a few hours before my bedtime, and it's been a long time since I've typed for real, but here it goes, I'll try to make it as realistic as possible. _

_If you guys don't mind I'll probably end up writing something melodramatic if I don't build one character first before I do anything for the others so I hope you guys don't mind if a few of them seem to have more…skills for awhile, that "head start" won't last._

She had been up since before the sun had peeked out from behind the clouds of twilight, and she was restless. She did all that she could to keep herself busy, think about Ronnie, doodle little pictures of Ronnie, as well as stare at the photo album of all her muggle friends, which just happened to have a few pictures of Ronnie in it; who was she kidding? Even if she didn't want to make a big deal of it she couldn't help herself, after all she had a boyfriend!

Grinning wickedly to herself she speculated at how humorous it was that she had a boyfriend before any one of her friends. But the quiet boy was in Hufflepuff while she lay in her red velvet bed in the heart of the Gryffindor tower, oh how that pissed her off.

Both she and him were a few of the rare "in-betweens", and as luck would have it both Ronnie and herself were candidates for Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Now **that** **really** pissed her off.

Manabe leapt out of bed, disregarding her messy chestnut brown hair and the fact that she still wore her pajamas. Closing in on the neighboring bed she flung open the curtains and made a serious crash landing upon the poor recipient of the everyday wake-up call.

"Yuki! Yuki! Get your Asian ass out of bed!" yelled Manabe.

The poor girl groaned out of exasperation and perhaps out of pain, "Manabe!" she made a small grunt of annoyance. Flicking her black hair out of her face, a face that often led boys of all ages stare like idiots peered at the grandfather clock that stood next to the doorway, "Manabe! It's five in the morning!" with another groan, she pulled the covers over her head and buried herself in the comforting warmth that kept winter's chill at bay, "Go back to bed!" came the muffled complaint, though Manabe wouldn't have any of

that.

She grabbed hold of Yuki's ankles and hauled the complaining girl who still clutched a massive body pillow and flung her on to yet another neighboring bed before she let out a random cry that resembled that of a howler monkey and joined her on top of Tohru.

Tohru, even being the amiable person that she normally was couldn't help but frown a little at this daily interference. She wore pajamas of spring colors with kiwi green and a pink that matched her cheeks. Her wavy sable hair surrounded her flushed face like a lion's mane. "Hm?" she said groggily.

"Wake up call!" said Manabe cheerfully as the two others groaned. The lithe figure ducked out of sight only to reappear with a her broom a Comet-360. Gingerly holding onto one end she poked the inhabitant of the bed to her right, namely a girl called Uotani.

Now Uotani, or Uo as her friends called her was never a particularly good morning person. She was as big as Manabe was small, though as pretty as Manabe was called "cute". Perhaps the only thing they had in common was their wicked sense of humor. The girl suddenly sat straight up in her bed as if stung, and growled, "Dammit Manabe!" She chased the small girl around their dorm until all four of them, the active and the spectators were laughing breathlessly.

Suddenly, most obviously on a whim, Manabe grabbed Yuki's shoulders, "Guess what?" she said in a rather high-pitched voice.

"What?" asked Yuki, clearly surprised.

"I've got a boyfriend!" squealed the energetic fourteen-year-old.

Uo groaned, "Not this again!"

The other three left her to her own excitement and went to change out of their assortment of pajamas and into their robes.

"Let's go wake up the others," said Tohru, "Might as well."

Their other friends, three of them to be precise were scattered among the remaining three houses; the house dorm closest to them was Ravenclaw.

Covering the entrance to that house was The Fat Lady's dear friend, Violet. Grumbling from having been woken up from a deep sleep she reluctantly swung open the door for the intruders who had memorized all of the passwords.

The occupant that they were after needed no prompting to be up as she had anticipated their overzealous actions and was sitting on her midnight blue bed contentedly reading a book, waiting for them.

She raised a sardonic eyebrow behind her sleek spectacles and said in good humor, "You're later than usual," nimbly jumping off her bed the only Sri Lanken girl in the entire school, Kisa, joined the group, beating even Manabe in terms of who was shorter.

Like Tohru and Yuki, Kisa was an in-between girl, and was able to "choose" between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Originally, wanting to be with her friends she chose Gryffindor, that action actually incurred the sorting hat to say out loud, "Are you frickin kidding me?" she was sorted into Ravenclaw, where she was called the Hermione of the House.

They moved on to Hufflepuff easily passing through the portrait hole where a sleepy clown couldn't care less about who entered where they found a groggy Haru Heaven still in her gold satin bed – something of which Uo coveted – and an old T-shirt, grumbling about the indecency of the hour. After a few minutes of pillow flinging and tugging, Haru was on her feet and lethargically following the group. Her blonde hair was pulled black in a ponytail and she stood about as tall as Manabe though she was much more stolid than the smaller girl who was incessantly flitting about, barely at the zenith of her morning energy rush.

All five of them had to physically restrain Manabe from sprinting up the spiraling stairs into the boys corridor.

"How embarrassing," grumbled some of them.

The last target resided in the Slytherin house No matter what quiz I take I always get Slytherin or Ravenclaw. . The group had to tip toe in with Uo carrying Manabe, who would've woken up everyone by purposefully knocking down every statue and ornament down herself. They reached the door of Aya's room and slipped in.

With a yell Manabe and Haru flung open the emerald green curtains and body slammed the bed; Manabe at the head and Haru at the foot, though neither of them hit anything.

Kisa lifted up a corner of the thick blankets and found Aya curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. Muttering curses at the world as she curled up tighter in her fetal position and tried to pull the covers over her head.

Aya, who was not a particular fan of pajamas wore a black camisole and mesh shorts and therefore had more covers and blankets on her bed than anyone else. Haru attempted to climb into the seductive warmth of the covers and stir the Asian girl, but Kisa had dropped the blankets.

Haru began thrashing beneath the thick covers, struggling to breathe as well as get out.

"Gyah!" yelled Aya, "She bit me!"

Muffled yells filled the room until frustrated roommates stuck their heads out of the thick curtains of their beds, hissed at the intruders before retreating once again.

Tousled and suffocated half-to-death, Haru emerged dragging the limp arm of Aya.

Soon the Slytherin girl was out of bed and following the others, she stood taller than Haru with long black hair that rivaled Kisa's in length. She truly seemed reptilian as the cold weather made her slow and hebetudinous, more so in the mornings than anything else.

Silently the group flitted through the shadows once they were out of the "safe territory" of the houses. Tohru kept a steady eye on the Marauder's Map, something they'd found ages ago underneath her bed, "Quick, hide! Filch!" she whispered.

They hid as they always did, Uo and Tohru hid in whatever crevices they could, Yuki and Kisa crouched behind plants leaving Aya to scale the walls I so totally want to learn to do that and the last two hidden beneath Aya's invisibility cloak.

Mrs. Norris came around the corner her eyes glowing the darkness like two lanterns, she crept near them, her ratty fur standing on end.

Haru and Manabe had a common prank they particularly loved to pull, together well hidden they'd walk drunkenly making the air shimmer with the folds of the cloak.

"Omnes Gentes Plaudite! Ach mein babe!" yelled Haru slurring her words, "She's …she's…naught mein babe…" suddenly sober, she said, "Sorry, wrong person," and let her footsteps fade.

"Mother!" yelled Manabe, her voice suddenly appearing, "Mother! Put down the axe, put it down! Dammit woman it's an order!" Then together, they'd let out a blood curdling cry. They stopped abruptly leaving the silence to echo down the corridors.

"Doo, da doo," began Haru, before she started scatting and singing beats to a full-blown made up techno song.

And the notorious words that Manabe seemed to repeat among her friends began again, "I'm too sexy for my hat, too sexy…dammit where'd my hat go?"

It was then Filch came, after all the years he worked in Hogwarts, he was still alive and mean as ever. He now walked around with a cane, his joints old and creaky with rheumatism, though if a student was occasionally whacked or tripped by the cane, it was only a convenient bonus to him.

"Where's my hat?" asked the short brunette.

"Your hat?" replied the other in an Australian accent, "blimey mate, I dunno." They continued their international charade.

"Wotcher! Wot wot!"

"Eh? Me no speaky Englie."

"Mein strudle, yah,"

"Yo dawg, I ain't doin dat shit ya hear?"

"Hat, hat! Hat mine, where?"

There was a bewildered pause while they circled Filch and Mrs. Norris, their footsteps were carefully placed so that they reverberated against the stone.

With invisible hands the two pranksters picked up the startled cat and spun around, alternately tossing her and torturing her.

"Peeves, ye ne'er-do-well!" yelled Filch as he shook a fist in the air, though he was clearly shaken, "Stop it!" But they didn't stop, they twirled and danced until the staggering old man fell hard on his rear, then Mrs. Norris was thrown and smacked him in the face. At an uneven though fast gait Filch "ran" away with the terrified Mrs. Norris in the crook of his arm.

The other five came out of their hiding places, brimming with laughter. Together, and altogether undisturbed they ran to the room of requirement to complete what they hoped would end up a success.


End file.
